


Through the Looking Glass Windows

by prodigious_ink_slinger



Category: Plague Brothers, Through looking glass windows, original universe - Fandom
Genre: Death, Multi, OFC - Freeform, OMC - Freeform, Pain, Snow, Snow Days, Suicide, knitting is Norma's hobby, not for long though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodigious_ink_slinger/pseuds/prodigious_ink_slinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look through the critical eyes of a Russian girl who hates everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. April takes a swan dive

Through the looking glass windows

 

We lived in an island, far from any means of logical escape. The building was set atop some floating grassland. It was small, an island in every sense of the word. The building itself was tall, it was so tall that it went into the clouds, you could never quite see the top. The only person who had managed to get that far was the stoned girl April. She had been to the top, spent all of her time up there. Sometimes we wondered what she did up there besides get messed up. One day we found out just one of the things she liked to do. 

She liked to jump off, just to see how far she could get before a long arm caught her and slammed her back onto the roof. She'd managed to hit the ground once, she'd enlisted the assassin to dismantle the security systems. It was the day I actually managed to get up there myself. April turned to look at me, for once she was sober. She'd clearly been cut off for awhile, she looked tired, almost as tired as Feather always looked. She stared at me for a good minute or so, then she spoke. Her voice was soft, I'd never actually heard it anything other than loud and high pitched in laughter or screaming. 

"There is no escape. They kill us. They murder us. They keep us here, sometimes giving us nice things and experiences. You keep trying to get away and you never get any further than I ever do. Today I'm going to make it. I'm going to be free today. " and she took a few steps forward, her stupidly long blonde hair whips her in the face. The wind makes her ocean blue dress flutter so loudly that I can hear the sound it makes with each breath of wind. For a second, she actually seems to hesitate, I suppose she knows that this time no arm will catch her. No one will prevent the inescapable splattering of her insides across the grass. Two steps, one step, half a step away and she backs up. Then she backs up more, so far back she is now right next to me. I remember thinking that she'd chickened out but it had turned out that she'd wanted a running start. Taking said running start and leaping off the building. I peered over the edge and saw her face before her body disappeared into the clouds below, she looked pleased with herself. 

Before seeing April take a dive for the ground, I'd never seen anyone look so at peace with themselves. She actually looked genuinely happy, not the forced happiness induced by drugs. I recall descending the steps and going to the front yard, there she was, splattered everywhere but there was Gregory. Gregory was pulling her body away from the buildings steps and into the ocean below. He ties rocks to her waist. We both watched unaware of the other as she floated downwards. Down....down...down...down into the deep abyss until we could no longer see her. He had turned around to see me and for once, no insult assaulted my ears. This silence was for her, the absence of words was for her, a few moments of peace for April. The girl who managed to achieve death by her own means, if only for a little while. We knew she'd be brought back, the day seer liked her way too much to keep her dead. 

But for a brief amount of time, I felt an emotion stir inside me. 

Sadness.   
______________________


	2. Snow Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through the eyes of Doctor Sweet, view the world of icy wonder through her eyes...

Snowflakes Fall Sometimes  
By: prodigious_ink_slinger

 

There were days that I grew tired of all the sunshine and the warmth brought by the rays of my artificial sun. The land of the Plagues was usually bright and falsely cheery, but today, I was in the mood for something different. Ascending the stairs and into my office where Adam currently bustles about with his projects. Okay my projects but hey, he likes to tinker with things, I just end up breaking shit. In the center of a cluttered white lab is a mechanism that would seem straight out of "Doctor Who." It's covered in many in levers, screens, buttons and dials in bright cheerful colors. One screen is my target in particular, it is the control for morphing the landscape. I can change caverns, the way the water flows, what kind of plants will grow, and right down to the number of oxygen atoms. 

A snow day is in order, if asked I could say that it was to see how each patient handled freezing temperatures but the reality was that I felt like I owed them just a little bit of what tranquility looked like. When there is snow, there is silence, even when loud battles echo through a land, somehow it all seems to quiet. Snow and ice make things silent and still, like a baby's blanket on a wailing child. The earth is filled with constant movement that causes noise and snow stills while it chills the very core of everything. a few twists, a couple hundred buttons presses and a yank on a big red lever and the world begins to shape. It's a silent process that no one can feel, one would have to stare out the window to see it happening. I preferred to do the land changing when all the kids were asleep, it was easier this way, it gave a surprise element to it. Speaking of elements, I had almost forgotten to turn on the snow. 

The floating islands purple grassed bridge stretches and grows until it joins with the mainland. Once it connects, the water begins to freeze, it becomes thick enough to skate perfectly safe on. No one would be falling through today, that kind of torture would wait until later. Adam sits in his chair and tilts his cute dumb little head at the snow piling up outside. 

"Why the snow?" 

"Because every kid needs a snow day." Is all I say and put on a sweater over my shirt and tug on my lab coat. The sun begins to rise, it's slow but not snail pace. It fades from inky black to orange, it's a pale orange that steadily morphs into other colors. Light pinks, shades of yellow and red to a small sliver of lightest baby blue. Sometimes I wondered if the patients ever appreciated how much God damn effort I put into those fucking sunsets. Walking around I watch the faceless nurses and doctors wander about as they take a ward each to rouse from slumber. The patients mill about as they slowly wake up. Even the bouncing terror called Louis is sluggish. Up into the clouds my building rises, each floor containing a separate purpose. Instructing Doctor Jericho to open the curtains and let the patients see the world of white. 

It takes around ten minutes to get the kids all in the cafeteria and once Jericho has opened the curtains Lillian is first to notice. She's positively thrilled, shaking in excitement as she waves her arms up and down. Truth be told she'd never seen snow nor really heard of it. Pierce regards the snow with a frown..or maybe that's just his face. It's probably just his face. Pierce picks up my little cupcake dressed munchkin and sets her down in her seat to eat breakfast. Who knew mr" I'll kill a hundred motherfuckers " would be such a sweetie pie. Kayla looks over at the window, slowly gets up and plops down again right in front of the window. She looks happy, of course then again she could be plotting murder which usually resulted in a "happy" expression. The ground is becoming increasingly filled with snow and the kids fill equally with excitement. The room is buzzing with conversation and questions. The doctors and nurses pull out sweaters, hats, ear muffs, mittens, coats, and snow boots for the kids. 

A good hour later they're all bundled up and raring to go outside. Gregory looks like a fuckin sofa from an old woman's house with his floral print coat, floppy eared hat and bright pink scarf. I can already imagine who made the scarf and I'm surprised he hasn't figured it out yet. Jack is practically vibrating he's so ready to go out into the cold. His scarf is a dark brown, the sweatshirt is blue with white polka dots and he chose earmuffs that look like cats. It's actually really cute and I still don't understand how those two like each other. It's really confusing and complicated and I'm not even going to think about it. Feather is in a bright orange sweater with yellow outlined...feathers....wow, what a nerd. Her scarf is a darker orange, the hat has floppy ears as well with little yellow puffballs at the ends. April is dressed as though she is in Antarctica, she has on a marshmallow if a coat, it's light blue and her hood is up and lined with faux fur. She takes a small step into the white powder and then flops down face first. Now she's giggling as though she's discovered something very funny, I could have sworn I got rid of her drugs. Moving on, each patient seems to have picked their favorite colors for sweaters and patterns, James has matching patterns and colors for once. I'm sure he has Felix to thank for that, aforementioned patient is currently being hounded by Henry. 

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" 

"No. " 

"It doesn't have to be a snowman." 

"Then how the hell is it a snowman?" 

"Wanna build a fort?"

"......." 

"Is that a yes?" 

"FINE. IM THE CAPTAIN. " 

"Aye aye captain!" Henry salutes enthusiastically and prances off with Felix in tow. 

Lillian is currently sitting at the entrance to a very tall and intimidating snow castle. Pierce appears to be making an arsenal of snow balls. Adam is showing the ginger twins different icicle structures and snowflakes. They seem to be happy, Oz is also with them. I suppose gingers gotta stick together???? All four were Cellophanes creation, that woman is obsessed with gingers. I blame the video game industry. Macy and Maxx have enlisted Kayla and Milly in their snow ball fight that is soon to take place. Their pile is not nearly as tall as Lillians. Midge sits with Alexis and they read on their tablets. I do not ever want to see their internet history. Ever. Walter is bundled in a similar fashion of Aprils, he eyes the glittering frozen water with wary eyes. Maxx pelts him across the face and he stumbles, falls face first into the snow where April is currently making a snow...angel? Demon? Flower? Circle? He makes a very unmanly squealing noise and lands with a shout of, "THE PRINCE WILL HEAR OF THIS. " 

"No one cares. " Norma says casually knitting on a rocking chair draped in blankets. Bo$$ sits next to her making a cats cradle with the yarn. I would have thought she would be helping the others freeze to death by snowballs but perhaps she'd decided a lazy day was due. 

"Yeah, it's not like you're ever leaving loser. " Bo$$ adds. 

I decide to see where Cellophane is, ah, speak of the masked devil. There she is, handing Pierce a cannon that shoots giant snowballs. She disappears and reappears next me, she looks pleased with herself. 

"You gave a kid a cannon. " 

"Nuh-uh, I have PIERCE a cannon. "

"Now they're too powerful. " 

"Good. " 

_________________

The sun once high in the sky, although mildly blocked by clouds, slowly descends. Colors stretch across the sky. The sky darkens and clears, the Stars arise into the night sky, the moon replacing the sun. It's in crescent phase, with a couple of bright stars above it one might see a Cheshire smile. Nurses feed and help the patients to their beds. Norma and Bo$$ knitted sweaters and scarves tailored to each person. She even embroidered their names on them. There weren't any fights, no verbals assaults , just a bunch of kids playing together in the snow. Peaches plays a tune over the speakers of a soft piano ballad to lull the kids to sleep. When they wake the land will be an island again. The deep ocean will be the only thing they see and the purple land bridge will be but a few hovering over the water again. As the facility resumes it hushed quiet I pull the land back into the center of the ocean. Adams asleep on his cot in the lab, a million books and notes he's been pouring over since night fell. The facility becomes nothing more than a floating land of isolation of which I command. 

A snow day is only meant to last a day. 

______________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for my bffl Char a.k.a Doctor Cellophane

**Author's Note:**

> April comes back dont worry


End file.
